


Sneak out with me; One-shot

by FerchFiddledelde



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bottom Roman Sionis, Established Relationship, Flirting, Flirty Victor Zsasz, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Homoeroticism, M/M, Male Homosexuality, OTP Feels, Secret Relationship, Top Victor Zsasz, Vicroman, Victorian, Zsasionis, ZsaszMask
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerchFiddledelde/pseuds/FerchFiddledelde
Summary: Roman es invitado a uno de los afamados y concurridos bailes de Bruce Wayne, pero aun ante el jolgorio, solo espera la llega de su mano derecha, el Sr. Victor Zsasz, el único al que le interesa ver.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sneak out with me; One-shot

El aroma a lujo y derroche llenaba el aire. Las velas en cada candelero bailaban a la par de las personas en el centro del piso de mármol, todas ataviadas con sus mejores atuendos, sus risas más falsas y brillantes, y esa paz banal que solo la gente rica e ignorante posee. La opulencia en Gotham era palpable en esa parte de la ciudad, mientras esa misma noche, muy probablemente en las pequeñas casas céntricas, la gente moría de frio. 

Mascaras. Tan solo máscaras de las personas que eran en realidad. Las mujeres con sus vestidos largos, los tratamientos más peligrosos en el mercado en su rostro para hacerlo ver bonito, los hombres, afeitados y perfumados, pero demasiado preocupados por el que dirán para hacer algo más por su apariencia. No tenían el estatus para permitirse un escándalo. 

Todos no eran más que trepadores. Sanguijuelas ávidas de dinero y renombre. 

Lord Wayne era el anfitrión de aquel gran baile, y sin embargo, Roman sabia con seguridad que él no pertenecía a la clase de los vividores que se regodeaban a sus anchas por todo el gran salón. 

Sería un escándalo que ni su estatus, ni el de Bruce, podrían soportar. Además de traerle memorias algo agridulces para su gusto, pero lo conocía más que bien para asegurar tal cosa. 

Solo podía decir que el querido y envidiado por todos, Bruce Wayne, era afecto a compañías diversas, no solo damas hermosas. 

Las habladurias sobre el eran nulas, pero con Roman, iban y venían, ocasionando que su padre, Richard Sionis, le enviara cada tanto cartas urgentes y molestas, preguntando por el momento en el que finalmente se casaría con una dama respetable para aumentar el renombre y fortuna. Aunque la familia Sionis era de las que más ingresos obtenían anualmente, un dote generoso producto de una unión matrimonial fructífera, les vendría bastante bien en opinión de Richard. 

“Con cada año que pasa, los rumores aumentan. Ya eres la desgracia de los Sionis, pero quedaríamos arruinados si sigues propiciando especulaciones sobre inclinaciones cuestionables” 

Roman leía pacientemente cada carta recibida antes de tirarla al fuego. Nunca se sintió parte de su familia, pero al menos ahora se podía dar la libertad de ignorar a sus padres por completo. 

Roman prosiguió su observación sobre los presentes. Estaba consciente de que algunas miradas abandonaban momentáneamente a Wayne para mirarlo a él. Siendo ambos solteros, atractivos y con gran patrimonio, era normal ver que las damas de edad instaban a sus hijas a acercarse a alguno de los dos con la esperanza de lograr un acuerdo o un mero sentimiento basado en aspiraciones idiotas. 

Bruce sonreía ante cada chica nueva que requería su presencia. Su encanto las dejaba aún más prendadas de el pero jamás aceptaba a ninguna. 

Roman por su parte, las consideraba tan persistentes como estúpidas, y aunque la atención le agradaba mucho, después de la décima joven, comenzaba a cansarse de las pestañas largas batiéndose con coquetería, las risillas ocultas por los abanicos y todas las sonrisas falsas que las madres le daban al ver que sus retoños no tenían oportunidad. La noche se le hacía cada vez más larga. 

Aun así, ello no significaba que Roman fuera insensible a todas las personas. Un caballero poco ortodoxo,a guardaba un lugar muy especial y secreto en su corazón, y había estado pensando en el durante toda la noche. 

Ciertas urgencias de su...trabajo alternativo, habían requerido la presencia de su mano derecha, por lo cual era probable que no llegara a aquella reunión. Roman había pedido, muy en contra de sus principios, a Wayne, que extendiera su invitación a Mr. Victor Zsasz con la excusa de que lo necesitaría al momento de negociar con otros invitados. 

Bruce así lo hizo, sin mucho interés realmente en preguntarle el por qué, aun a pesar de la reputación tan peculiar de Victor. 

De igual manera, aquellas negociaciones eran solo una excusa para que Zsasz estuviera a su lado, sin embargo, él no había aparecido. 

Roman había tomado su última copa, tintineante y brillante, listo para retirarse de tan insulsa velada, cuando sintió una respiración en su cuello. Su reacción habría sido agresiva de no haber reconocido antes aquel olor que ya identificaba tan bien. Este precedió a la voz profunda que siempre llenaba al completo sus oídos. 

— Lamento la demora, jefe — con sumo cuidado, Victor paso las yemas de sus dedos por el hombro de Roman. Una caricia publica que fácilmente podían disfrazar del subordinado sacudiendo el traje de su jefe con diligencia. — Fue más tardado de lo que esperaba, pero esta hecho —. 

Roman había cerrado los ojos por un breve instante al sentir el contacto con Victor. Aun por encima de las capas de tela, sabía que sus dedos eran cálidos y suaves. Contactos como aquel solo le urgian a sentir aquella piel contra la suya en completa libertad y desnudez. 

— Lo importante es que ya está aquí, Sr. Zsasz. Este baile es un despropósito, pero era mucho peor sin usted — Roman sonrió para sí mismo, pensando en bailes anteriores que ambos ocupaban como incentivo para su adrenalina, aquellos en donde se ocultaban en estudios vacíos para robarse un momento a solas y un par de besos. El castaño decidió voltear finalmente, encontrándose con un Victor sonriente y muy aseado. Notaba incluso que las prendas que llevaba puestas eran nuevas. 

— Vaya vaya, Sr. Zsasz, que elegante luce esta noche. — arqueando una ceja, examino de pies a cabeza al hombre frente a él. Era inusual para todos ver a Zsasz sin su usual camisa negra, chaleco verde y gabardina y pantalones negros; en cambio hoy portaba una elegante camisa blanca, un chaleco azul a la medida, y los pantalones y la gabardina negros más nuevos que le hubiera visto usar. Había afeitado su barba que tantas miradas de desaprobación causaba en la gente y aquel extraño cabello blanqueado se veía oculto por un sombrero nuevo. 

Roman no podía decirlo públicamente, no con tanta gente cerca que pudiera escucharlos, pero la presencia de Victor tan deslumbrante le inspiraba a retirarle tan bonitas prendas. 

— Me alegra que le guste, esperaba que mi apariencia fuera apropiada para esta noche y es reconfortante saber que para usted asi es. — Victor se inclinó hacia Roman, susurrando suavemente, pero sin acercarse demasiado para no despertar sospechas — Solo me importa que usted lo note — Victor sabia el efecto que tales acercamientos sutiles lograban en Roman y en sí mismo, así que no le sorprendió encontrarse con la mirada fija de Roman, pidiendo a gritos silenciosos que lo besara de una buena vez. 

— Lo mejor será encontrar un lugar apropiado — Roman sabía que tan bien lo leía Victor, así que sin decirse nada más, comenzaron a pasear su mirada por el salón y las puertas que desembocaban a más habitaciones de la gran Wayne Manor. También debían asegurarse de que el siempre presente mayordomo, Alfred, no estuviera cerca y los atrapara invadiendo una habitación ajena. No solo por lo impropio de tal acción, sino también por ser atrapados haciendo algo escandaloso. 

Roman noto una de las puertas que desembocaban al jardín, esta se encontraba entreabierta y no mucha gente le prestaba atención. 

No les fue difícil escabullirse, pues el número de invitados parecía crecer de manera alarmante conforme avanzaba la noche. 

Bruce Wayne acaparaba toda la atención, y aunque aquello molestaba enormemente a Roman, quien realmente le importaba ya estaba a su lado, y lo único que quería era tener más tiempo juntos y a solas. 

Una vez en el jardín, se cercioraron de que nadie los hubiera visto llegar ahí, tampoco que hubiera nadie afuera que pudiera interrumpirlos o espiarlos. Caminaron hacia un lado de la mansión, en recoveco oscuro en donde no podían ser vistos fácilmente. 

Roman esbozo una gran sonrisa, mirando a Victor dulcemente, guio sus manos hacia las mejillas de este, apreciando cada mínimo detalle de sus facciones. Era nuevo para el tocar esas mejillas suaves, sin rastro de vello. Cualquier adición o resta en el aspecto de Victor, le venía bien, así que no paso mucho tiempo pensándolo y prosiguió con la apreciación a su amado. 

— Victor Zsasz, me ha quitado por completo la respiración esta noche. Es usted una visión por demás encantadora a la que poco estoy acostumbrado — Roman no sabía siempre expresar correctamente lo que sentía, pero esa noche, quizás por haberle anhelado a Victor toda la noche, por el inesperado esfuerzo de este al momento de arreglarse, o simplemente porque la bastedad de la noche le hacía pensar en el amor que compartían, que, aunque oculto durante el día, siempre encontraba la manera de florecer durante la noche. 

— Me alegra que sea de su agrado, jefe. Su mirada era la única que necesitaba sobre mi — la luna hizo brillar aquel par de dientes dorados que tanto llamaban la atención de las personas, simplones e ignorantes de que solo le pertenecían a él. 

— Mi mirada siempre será solo para ti, Victor. Tengas el aspecto que tengas. Con esa ropa...o sin ella — ambos se sonrieron ante la picardía de aquel comentario. También sabían que en cuanto dejaban las formalidades de lado, tenían la libertad de pensar que eran los únicos seres en la tierra. 

Victor volvió a clavar su mirada con fervor en los azules y resplandecientes ojos de Roman, luciendo como los más bellos cielos bajo la Luna. Así es que, colocando sus manos en la cintura del castaño hacia si, se inclinó lo suficiente para presionar suavemente sus labios contra los de Roman, quien, sonriendo ante tan anhelado toque, correspondió mientras afianzaba su agarre al cuello de Victor. 

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, Roman pasaba sus manos por la nuca y el cuello de Victor, deteniéndose de pronto en sus clavículas, sintiendo como este pasaba delicadamente sus manos por su cintura y espalda baja. Manos ardientes que desesperadamente buscaban causar un incendio. Acostumbrados estaban a quemar todo a su paso, sentir que la piel les abrasaba hasta no sentir las manos del otro sobre su piel. 

Por supuesto que sabían que debían detenerse, o de lo contrario, alguien más notaria el incendio y sería demasiado tarde para apagarlo. 

Se separaron poco a poco con el sabor ajeno aun en sus labios, demasiado ensimismados en el aroma opuesto tan bien conocido como para formular oraciones coherentes de manera inmediata. 

— Roman...¿quieres proseguir con esto en otro lugar? — Roman se desprendió de uno de sus guantes con rapidez. De manera abstraída pasaba sus dedos por la poca piel a la vista de Victor, cuya mirada y aleatorios suspiros le indicaban su respuesta. 

No les importaba nada, jamás lo hacía. 

Solo fundir sus existencias en una sola, sabiendo que estaba prohibido, que era por demás placentero...y que ambos no deseaban más que existir en total dicha acompañada. 

Fin?

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer lo-que-sea publicado aquí, espero lo disfruten pues es mi mas grande otp.


End file.
